Dare to Fly, Dare to Live, Dare to Love
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Nicole, a normal 15 year old girl, wishes to have an adventure. Her wishes come true when a certain flying boy comes to look for help. Desperate need of reviews
1. Dream come true

A/N: Hello! I know that you were expecting me to write another Ana/Peter fic, but I decided to do something a little different. This is totally different and has nothing to do with Ana. Whole different story line! This story takes place in the present time and in America. So I hope that I didn't confuse you. But don't worry; I'll soon post the third story of Ana and Peter real soon! But in the meantime, enjoy! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the story's characters. But only if I did . . . *sigh*  
  
Dare To Fly, Dare To Live, Dare To Love  
  
Chp.1- Dream Come True  
  
Nicole sighed as she saw the ship sail through the clouds then credits starting to roll. "Why can't he come to my window?" Nicole blew some of her black hair out of her bright green eyes. She pushed herself up off the floor and got the video out of the VCR and put it in the re-winder. She slowly walked into the kitchen and flicked on the main light that radiated light into even the darkest corners. She opened the refrigerator to get a can of Sprite. When she closed the door she saw a huge St. Bernard staring back at her. "Nana, dad fed you before he and mom left for their dinner party, you can't still be hungry." The dog whined and then walked away from the kitchen to lay down by the television, sulking. Nicole surfed through the channels hoping to find something that was interesting, but could find nothing that held her interest. "No, nope, nothing, I hate this channel, that's pretty interesting-wait . . . ewww," Nicole stopped surfing the channels and turned the television off. "Come on, Nana. It's time to surf the net instead." Nicole climbed the staircase up to her room, with Nana not far behind.  
  
Nicole spent about an hour reading and looking for anything remotely relating to Peter Pan. She soon came across a fan fiction that a young girl had written a while back and started to read it with interest. She was completely enthralled with it until a little flash of light went by her window. "What the-?" Nicole shook her head, "I think that is enough for tonight. My imagination is slipping away with me again." She turned off her computer, turned on her stereo, and started to sing along with the song "Second Star to the Right." After the song was done she went over to her two huge windows to stare out into the night sky, "For once, I would like to have a grand adventure. Far away from here, I would battle pirates, swim with mermaids, and fly through the clouds. Humph, listen to me, Nana," Nicole turned and looked down at Nana, while Nana perked her head up, "I'm fifteen years old and I'm still wishing on stars, hoping for dreams to come true." Nicole turned back to the sky and searched it out for two certain stars, "But a girl can always dream, can't she?"  
  
After a while Nicole caught sight of two stars right next to each other, with one glowing brighter. Then from the brighter one she could have sworn she saw a tiny light zooming back and forth. "Ok, now I'm defiantly seeing things," she got up from her window seat and into her walk-in closet. For a while she was debating in her head if she should just sleep in her clothes again, or if she should really wear pajamas. She finally reached out and slipped on her pajamas with the stars and moons and jumped on her bed. Nana was already fast asleep by the foot of her bed, "That looks like a good idea, Nana." Nicole patted the top of Nana's head, leaned back into her pillows, and tried to fall asleep. "Why can't everyone be entitled to have their own adventure? I mean, everyone deserves one, especially the ones with faith." She shrugged her shoulders, and realized that she left her stereo on. She leaned over and turned it off, fell back into her pillows, closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Later that night, around midnight, Nana's ears flew up and she started growling. "Nana, stop it. It's just Mrs. Carble's cat," Nicole grumbled half awake, pulling the covers over her head, hoping to stop the noise. Nana didn't stop and walked over to the windows and sat there, as if she was waiting for something. Nicole couldn't stand it anymore; she threw the covers off of her and went over to her continuously growling dog. She undid the latch to the window and opened it, "See, there is nothing out there, now go to sleep!" No sooner had she finished, a bright, little light came in from outside the window and strait toward her face.  
  
"Whoa!" Nicole ducked her head and the light flew right over. Nana barked at the small light as it danced across the room. Nicole popped her head up and grabbed Nana by the collar, so the huge dog wouldn't try to devour the small light. "Come on, Nana. Calm down." Nicole managed to drag the heavy dog to her door and put Nana outside her bedroom, and then turned around to see no light. 'That couldn't have been what I thought it was. Was it?' Nicole looked around the room, and outside the window, but saw no light. She was about to go back to bed when she heard a noise from inside her doll house, that she got as a gift when she was ten. She looked in one of the miniature windows and saw that the light was actually small pixie with blonde hair tied in a bun, with a green dress on, and light blue wings. The small pixie was admiring herself in one of the doll house mirrors, turning every which way trying to decide her best side. She turned around and came face to face with Nicole, "Tinkerbell?" Tink nodded her head and flew up to Nicole's face, "If you are here, then . . ."  
  
"I'm never far behind," Nicole turned her head toward her windows. "Oh my gosh. This can't be happening!" She stepped back toward her bed and sat down with a thud.  
  
"Why can't what be happening?"  
  
"You, being in my room. With Tinkerbell and . . . and . . . well actually being here."  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Well, you're Peter Pan!"  
  
"And . . . point being?"  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be younger?" Nicole got up off her bed and walked over to Peter.  
  
"So, I've aged a couple of years," Peter said while gliding over to her bean bag chair to sit down in it.  
  
"A couple of years?! You look like you're fifteen!"  
  
"Or your age right?"  
  
"How did you know how old I am?"  
  
"You don't think the only window I look into is Wendy's, do you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think that you would come all the way to America, from London."  
  
"You have a lot to learn."  
  
"Really? This is coming from a boy wearing green tights, when he looks like he's fifteen."  
  
"That coming from a fifteen year old girl in star and moon pajamas," Nicole gave Peter a glare and turned away from him.  
  
"Why did you come to my window anyway?"  
  
"I always come to people's windows who believe in me, and you have a lot of faith."  
  
"Don't you mean faith, trust, and . . . well, the last one I don't have, but I do have the first two down," Nicole turned back to Peter, with a kind of goofy smile. Peter got up from the bean bag chair and smiled back at her. "Did you just drop by for a visit, or what?" Nicole asked Peter.  
  
"Well, actually I-" before Peter could finish Nana got through the door and rushed toward him, "Oh no, not another dog!" Peter jumped up and flew out the window, "Peter wait!" It was too late, Peter was gone from sight. "Thanks a whole bunch, Nana." Nicole stared out the window hoping to catch another sight of him, or Tink, but nothing was there. She finally decided to slip back into bed, with Nana already curling up to go to sleep at the end of it.  
  
Nicole woke up later that night because of a slight breeze blowing over the whole room. She got up and closed the window. 'Was I just having a dream?' Nicole sighed as she turned toward her bed, 'If it wasn't a dream, it was sure a dream come true.' Nicole turned on her side and pulled the covers over her. From behind the glass two figures looked in at her, "Do you think she'll be able to help us Tink?" Tinkerbell shrugged her shoulders. "We got to keep an eye on her; she might be our last hope." 


	2. Only a Dream?

Nicole woke up the next morning with the sound of her mother clashing all the plates and silverware together, trying to make breakfast. Groggy, as usual, Nicole dragged herself out of bed, grabbed an outfit out of the closet, threw it on her bed, and went straight to the bathroom. It took her about five minutes to take her shower and to get out. She put a towel around herself and looked in the mirror in her room, looking over herself. She slipped on her favorite green shirt, pair of her blue jean shorts, and her old hiking boots. Nicole went back into the bathroom and used the hair dryer hoping to her hair will dry before she had to go to school. Fortunately, she was able to dry it before breakfast, which actually wasn't burnt to a crisp, and grabbed it on the way out of the door, along with her backpack. "I've got to start taking showers the night before." Out of nowhere a thought entered her mind, 'Speaking of night. What was that . . . a dream, or was it reality?' Nicole finally reached school, and made it for class, just after the bell rang. "Congratulations, Miss Suntresh. Another one to add to your collection," her teacher said as he handed her yet another lunch detention. "Yes, Mr. Pratise."  
  
***  
  
"And that is how we make a hydrochloric solution," Nicole's chemistry teacher explained. 'And this is how you bore your students to death,' Nicole said in her mind mimicking her teacher, while trying to balance a pencil on its lead. She looked over at one of the windows and swore she saw a certain flying boy looking in. He turned to her and waved. Nicole's eyes grew about ten times the usual size, then waved back, but got the attention of a boy named Kenny, who believes he is the hottest guy alive. Nicole rolled her eyes. "Nicole, do you have a question, or concern?" She also got the attention of a certain chemistry teacher that was a little upset. Nicole turned to her teacher, "No ma'am," she turned back to the window which had nothing, or no one for that matter, in it, "I just saw something."  
  
"And decided to wave at it?" The class started to laugh a little, "Alright everyone, calm down and back to work." Nicole's friend, Vanny looked over at her with a questioning, worried look. "Hey Vanny?"  
  
"Yeah, Kenny?"  
  
"Do you know if Nicole likes me or not?"  
  
"Last time I checked she thought you were slime lower then an ameba."  
  
"Yes, then I still have a chance," Vanny shook her head and rolled her eyes. "BRINGGG"  
  
"Alright everybody, test Thursday, I hope you all were taking notes." Nicole got out of her seat, looked at the window, collected her things, and then looked at the teacher who was glaring at her. At least she finally got out of Chemistry, a class that seemed to be holding her captive half of her natural born life. "Hey Nick, what's up with you today? First with Mr. Pratise in English, and now with Ms. Chemistry in there."  
  
"Oh, I'm just out of it. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok, Vanny."  
  
"By the way, Kenny asked about you again today," Nicole let out an annoyed sigh as she and Vanny turned to look behind them to see a guy about sixteen years old waving back at them, "I think you should give him a shot. Plus he looks exactly like Pan."  
  
"No way, Peter has lighter hair then Kenny. Plus, Kenny also has that 'I'm so much better then everybody else' attitude," Nicole said, and after realizing what she had said put her hands over her mouth. "What did you say Nick?" Vanny asked her.  
  
"Nothing! Look I got to go to detention, talk to you later!" Nicole waved at her friend as she ran the opposite direction. "What's gotten into her?" Vanny shrugged it off as she walked to the group's usual meeting spot.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Miss Suntresh. Nice to see you again," another teacher said as she took the detention slip from Nicole's hand, stamped it, and then handed it back to her.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. D. How are you today?"  
  
"Doing pretty well. It looks like you had a though day already."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Alright, take your seat. You know what to do."  
  
"Right. Get to work," Nicole sat down and started on her Geometry homework. She opened the book and started to write down a problem, when some one stood in her light. "Hey, how are you doing?" Nicole stopped writing a problem and looked up at the strange voice's owner, it was a boy that she didn't recognize. "Do you mind, you're standing in my light?"  
  
"Sorry, but I got to talk to you, Nicole."  
  
"And who exactly are you?"  
  
"The one that you said you had faith in," Nicole looked at the strange boy. He wore a dark green shirt, with black jeans, sneakers, and a green beanie cap. But there was something familiar and nice about the boy. Then she realized it, and her eyes grew ten times as big for a second time that day. "Peter? What are you doing here? And where did you get those clothes?" She tugged at the boys sleeves and pulled him into the seat beside her.  
  
"I got to talk to you."  
  
"And I thought that last night was only dream."  
  
"Last night was very real, and I found the clothes in a bin marked 'Lost and Found'."  
  
"You took the clothes from the Lost and Found? Never mind, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, we didn't exactly get to finish our discussion last night in your room," that got the attention of a few students sitting around their vicinity. "Can we talk later? In another, less populated place?"  
  
"This is very important. It's about Never-"  
  
"Hey Nicole."  
  
"Oh no," Nicole rolled her eyes and looked at Peter, and then at the rude person that interrupted them, "Hello Kenny. Kenny, Peter; Peter, Kenny"  
  
"Is he bothering you?"  
  
"No, Kenny. Peter and I were just having a discussion that you rudely interrupted."  
  
"Well, sorry, but I want to protect what is mine," Kenny took the other seat next to Nicole and put his arm around her. Nicole took his arm from around her and set it next to him. Before Nicole could dispute with him, Peter intervened, "I always believed that each person had their own life, and was property to no one." Nicole looked at Peter surprised. "Well, I think that you should shut up!" Kenny got up from his chair and pushed Peter down. "Kenny stop it!" Nicole stood up between Peter and Kenny. "What's going on over here?" asked Mrs. D who came over to the commotion. "That guy is trying to steal Nicole away from me."  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"I was never yours Kenny. This is my pen pal, Peter. He came on a surprise visit from Oregon," Nicole told the teacher knowing every bit of it was a lie, but the lies were needed in this case, she couldn't tell her that he came from Neverland, could she? "Kenny, I believe that you owe Nicole, and Peter an apology," Kenny turned up his nose at Peter, "Sorry."  
  
"Alright, now everyone back to work. This isn't the circus," Nicole looked at Peter, "You alright, Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. If anymore time had passed, I think that Tink would have flew down and fought with your friend there," Peter pointed up to the lights in the room and Nicole saw a light within the light watching them. "Kenny is not my friend, or boyfriend. He just thinks I am his."  
  
"I don't think that is right."  
  
"It isn't. But his brain is taken over by his ego."  
  
"Young man, take a seat and take off the hat, it is not school policy," Peter looked over at Nicole as he took his seat. She had to think fast, if they saw Peter's pointed ears, they would defiantly know that he wasn't from Oregon. Nicole got up and whispered something into the teacher's ear. "Oh. Alright, I understand. You can keep your hat on. The rest off you keep them off, and back to work." Nicole sat back down next to Peter with a smile on her face. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"Just leave it up to me, Pan. Everything is under control."  
  
***  
  
After her last class, that Peter just had to come along with her to, she was relived the day was over. "You just had to come with me to ceramics, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep. It was fun. Did you see me hit that guy upside the head? That was a great shot."  
  
"Just be happy that the teacher, or anyone else for that matter, saw you."  
  
"Now where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I got to go to practice."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Color guard."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why is it that no one knows what color guard is? Color guard is the group of girls that spin and toss the flags, wooden rifles, and fake metal swords."  
  
"Oh. Can I watch?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my coach. Hopefully there's no problem," Nicole went to a quick stop to the bathroom to change into her work out clothes. Then they were off to the gym for practice. Nicole had to explain everything to her coach and he didn't mind that much, he was in his good mood that day.  
  
Peter watched as Nicole and some other girls threw the flags with different colors on them up into the air. He saw that it was more then just spinning and tossing it had a lot of dance to it too. He watched the group warm up to music, and then they went across the floor, three by three, doing the same combinations of dance work. He paid close attention to Nicole, because, in his opinion, she was one of the best. He particularly liked one of the combinations where you had to jump in the air and almost have to do the splits in the air, but the back leg is bent, so it's almost touching the back of their heads. 'She doesn't need pixie dust to fly, she already can,' Peter thought as he watched Nicole go across. After practice Nicole helped the group put all the stuff back in the guard room. "Hey, Nicole. Who is that? He's a cutie." Vanny asked her.  
  
"His name is Peter," Vanny's eyes went huge.  
  
"You mean the Peter?"  
  
"Yeah right, in what life time, Vanny?" Nicole turned from Vanny and ran up to Peter, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I never knew that you could fly?" They started to walk down the street to Nicole's house.  
  
"Me? Fly? Yeah right, only when pigs are flying right next to me."  
  
"You were flying just now I saw you."  
  
"I was jumping, and holding in the air. That was not flying."  
  
"It looked like flying to me."  
  
"You won't give up, will you? Anyway, what was so important that you almost got killed by Kenny to tell me?"  
  
"It's about Neverland," Peter whistled and Tink joined them, careful not to be seen.  
  
"What's the matter in Neverland?"  
  
"Only one word, Hook. He has launched a full scale attack on the island, and the Lost Boys, Tink, and I are not enough to stop him."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since Hook has found a certain secret weapon. I don't know how to explain it, but it has knocked out the Indians and we are getting weaker. Not many kids believe in me or Neverland anymore. You are one of very few. We need your help," Tink landed on his shoulder, "Please."  
  
Without hesitation Nicole responded, "I'm your woman! How can I help?"  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you don't get made at me, but I want to try this thing out. I won't put up a new chapter to this until I get five reviews on the chapter before it. Please keep reviewing, I love reading them. And please don't kill me. Remember, I'm the one writing the story. ^_^; 


	3. Taken

Chapter 3- Taken  
  
Nicole stayed up the rest of that night, waiting for Peter to come to her window. 'It would have been very awkward to tell my parents where Peter came from, and why he was following me home. It was a good thing that they didn't see us walking together, or him flying off.' She turned over on her stomach, put her head in her hands, and turned to look at her clock. "Eleven- thirty, I wonder wait is taking him so long?" Nicole sighed, "Did I remember everything? Let me see. Clothes? I'm wearing what I need. Weapons? My old saber will do, I'll just have to sharpen it, and Nana's in mom and dad's room, asleep."  
  
"That's good, I've had enough dogs chase me already," Peter said through the glass of her window. "What took you so long, Peter?"  
  
"I thought that you might need some things," Peter held out a bag to her. She took it in her hands and looked into it, "Like what?" Peter watched with amusement, seeing a fifteen year old girl pulling open a bag like it was a Christmas gift. "Most of it is for the fight. You know, like weapons and clothes," Nicole looked at Peter, "You don't think these will help?" She pointed to her green, camouflage shirt, and her khakis. "Can you move in them?" Nicole kind of looked disappointed, "Didn't think of that."  
  
"I brought some stuff that might help you move a little better," Nicole got out an outfit that looked like Peter's, but was different in a few ways. It was like a dress that reached all the way down to her mid thigh, her eyes went huge, 'I'm not wearing a little dress like this!' But then she found some lighter green tights to go underneath of it, and took a big sigh of relief. She also found a pair of brown shoes that look like they fit a little tighter then what Peter's did. "I sorta designed the shoes after the shoes you wore to your practice." Nicole took a closer look and found that they did look like her dance shoes, which will help move more. "Thanks Peter. I'm going to put them on now," Nicole rushed into her bathroom to put the whole outfit on.  
  
Peter waited in her room, walking around, and looking at all the things that she had collected in her lifetime. After a while he decided to sit in back in her bean bag chair, 'She sure is taking long enough.' After a few minutes the door to the bathroom opened and she walked out. Peter had to contain himself so that his jaw wouldn't drop. She put on the out fit, which fit her perfectly. She did something a little different with her hair; she put it up in a kind of ponytail. A piece of hair looped around the ponytail securing it to her head, but she still missed a part of her long bangs that fell over her face. When she saw Peter's reaction to the outfit she blushed tucked the piece of hair behind her ear and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed something from the top of the dresser before going back over to the bag. "Alright, what else is in this bag?" Nicole pulled out a belt that could loop around her waist for the dagger that she had just pulled out. "Where is Tinkerbell?" she asked as she put on the belt and securing the dagger.  
  
"She didn't want to come. She wanted to get the boys ready. She put some of her fairy dust in the bag for you," Nicole dug through the bag and got the bottle of dust and tucked it in a pouch that was on the belt, "Cool, I finally have some pixie dust of my own." Peter jumped when he thought he had heard some foot steps on the roof, but Nicole seemed to just brush it off. Peter got up out of the chair and walked to the window cautiously, holding his dagger in his hand. "Peter, what's the matter?"  
  
"Shhh, I heard something."  
  
"You always that sure about everything?" Peter looked back at her with a smile that seemed to say, 'Of course, I'm always right,' but then stuck his head out of the window. He looked up and caught the bough of a ship, and a few ropes, over the roof of the house. "Great, this is all we needed."  
  
"What's that?" Nicole asked as she came up beside Peter poking her head out of the window. "Hook's here."  
  
"Great," Nicole pulled herself back inside, "this means that we get to have some swordfights, right?"  
  
"This means that I go up there and teach the codfish a lesson . . . by myself."  
  
"Why?" Nicole said with a pout. "Because I know girls, they will only run away. Especially if it means that they will break a fingernail. I've had too many close calls that way."  
  
"Please. . . Do not stereotype girls, especially a girl that has taken sword classes, and has been able to toss them as well. Besides, I've wanted to fight a pirate face to face ever since I first heard of Neverland."  
  
"I'm doing it by myself!"  
  
"Why do you always have to be a hero?!" Nicole got right in Peter's face, almost knocking him backward to the floor. "Because I am the hero!" Peter stepped forward, and managed to knock Nicole onto her bed. "Now, stay here," Peter jumped out the window and floated toward the roof. 'Maybe his attitude is a little more like Kenny's then I thought. He seems like he has changed from the Pan that I grew up to know . . . like he has grown up.' Nicole shook her head, 'What am I thinking? Peter will never grow up.'  
  
After a while Nicole began to hear noises of struggling up on the roof. "It sounds like Pan needs help. I don't care what he says; he doesn't need to be the hero all time." Nicole got up from her bed, and climbed up the fire escape to the roof. She peeked over the edge and saw the crew of the Jolly Roger trying to tackle down Peter. One of the pirates pinned Peter down with his sword, and Peter put up his dagger to protect himself, and the look on his face seemed to scream for help. Well, at least to Nicole it did. She blew the piece of hair out of her eyes again and took out her dagger that Peter gave her. She jumped from the steps, "Hey slime balls!" The whole crew, plus Peter, turned to see Nicole standing in front of them, 'That got their attention.' "Nicole! I told you to wait in your room!"  
  
"I don't care, it surely seems like you need help up here," Peter used the time of distraction to push off the pirate from on top of him, "You're not going back, are you?"  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to deal with me, Pan. Like it or not," a pirate came toward them and Nicole pushed Peter out of the way and struck down the pirate. "And look, I didn't break a nail." Peter looked on with awe, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I told you, I took classes," Peter and Nicole fought with the pirates, until only a few were left. Then out from the main deck of the ship, a voice rang out, "You scurvy brutes! Aren't you done with the brat yet?!"  
  
"You'll never be done with me Hook!" Peter was hit over the head with the hilt of the sword and fell to the ground. "Peter!" Nicole finished off her pirate and ran toward Peter, only to be stopped by the others around her. "What do you want us to do with her captain?"  
  
"Throw her in the storage. She can't be that much trouble, since she's a girl."  
  
"What about Peter, Hook?" Nicole shouted at him. "Oh, I have a worse fate for him, my dear. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment. Don't touch the boy, let him wake up, with his new friend no where to be found, he will have little hope."  
  
"Peter!" Nicole was pushed down into a deep room of the ship, and blacked out as her head hit an object hidden by the darkness.  
  
A/N: Same rule applies to this chapter! Five reviews! Thanks for your quick replies, I appreciate the feedback. It might take me longer to type out chapter four, so even if I do get the reviews, and I don't post anything, I might be busy, but be patient, I'll post it as soon as possible. 


	4. Prophecy

Nicole looked at her surroundings, which were still a little blurry, but soon cleared up. There wasn't that much light in the room, the only light that flowed into the room was from a small crack that was usually blocked by a foot, or peg leg from one of the crew members. 'It must be morning,' she looked through the hole and saw that she was in a different land. When she saw the mermaids jumping off the rocks in the background, she knew where she was, 'I'm in Neverland! But where am I on the ship? I must be under the main deck with everyone walking over the whole like this,' Nicole thought as she rubbed her head. She sat in the small circle of light that was streaming from the hole in the deck. After half an hour, the big door opened. Nicole jumped up and pulled out her dagger in a ready position. "Hello Miss. The Capt'n wants to see you right away now that you are awake," Smee, the clumsy shipmate entered the room, shining the outside light into the room. Nicole put her dagger back into the belt holder seeing that Smee would be no threat to her. "What does he want?"  
  
"He wants to talk with ye."  
  
"Fine, but you don't need to sick your big guys on me, just to carry me to the captain's cabin."  
  
"Sorry Miss, it is a precaution of the Capt'n."  
  
"Fine," Nicole let them grab hold of her arms and they started to drag her toward Hook's cabin. "Hey! You don't have to pull me so hard, I am coming willingly." As soon as Smee opened the cabin door Nicole was thrown into the room. "Good Morning, Miss," Nicole lifted her head up to see the person standing in front of her, "Captain James Hook. How nice to actually meet you face to face."  
  
***  
  
Peter rubbed his head as he tried to wake up. He finally got his vision straightened out and looked around. He remembered the night before, with Hook following him, trying to stop him. Then another memory came to his mind, "Nicole! Where are you? Why didn't you stay in your room like I told you to?" Peter stopped in his tracks, "Great, I'm doing it again. I'm starting to sound like a grown up again. What's wrong with me? Nicole!" Peter soon realized that he had slept almost the whole night through, it was almost dawn. "Hook, the old Codfish! He must have taken Nicole with him on his ship back to Neverland." Peter jumped from where he was sitting and flew as fast as he could toward the star, hopeful that no one would see him, 'I can't let him convince Nicole not to help me, and to come back home, like he did with the others.' Peter raced toward the star quickly passing through the mystical portal.  
  
***  
  
"So, you know who I am. Then you must be a very special child."  
  
"No, there isn't that much, or anything at all about me that is special. I just grew up knowing that you were a lying, cheating, bad guy."  
  
"Please, enough with the flattery. Sit down," Nicole was cautious, but took the seat that Hook offered. Smee took his place at Hook's right hand, actually his only hand. "Tell me, my dear, how are you related to Wendy?"  
  
"Wendy? The only way I would even know her is through the story of Peter Pan. It is a very popular fable in my world. Although, I always knew that it wasn't a fable. Why did you think that I was a relative to Wendy?"  
  
"The only girls that have ever visited Neverland have been related to Wendy. One way or another. You knew that it wasn't a fable?"  
  
"What? Neverland? Of course it's not a fable; you above most people should know that."  
  
"When did you first know that it wasn't a fable? When it wasn't fiction?"  
  
"I don't have to answer your questions, Hook."  
  
"Mr. Smee. Take this young girl back to her cabin. I think she needs some time to think."  
  
"This way, Miss," Smee took her arm and led her back to her 'cabin' and closed the door.  
  
"Some cabin. I wonder why he is actually being patient with me, and he didn't even bother to ask me about Peter. What is he up to?"  
  
***  
  
When the sun set, Smee came back to retrieve the young girl once again for the captain. "He is very prompt to talk to you. I believe that it is very important. He probably would have killed anyone else by now."  
  
"Miss."  
  
"Hook. And by the way, the name's Nicole," Smee went behind Hook, apparently back to do some chores that Hook had set up for him.  
  
"Happy to see you again."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so happy to see me? Usually, if people don't surrender to your demands, you kill them. Why are you sparing me, at least these last few hours? Why am I so important?"  
  
"Tell me, when did you first know that Neverland wasn't a fable? When wasn't it a fantasy to you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just answer the question girl, then I might be able to answer yours," Nicole sighed and eventually gave in, "I always believed in Neverland, ever since I was a small child. I just always knew."  
  
"I see," Hook stood up from his chair and started to pace around the room. Nicole noticed that he was wearing his gold Hook, which meant that he was probably going to try to persuade her to do something for him. "My dear child, have you ever heard of the prophecy?"  
  
"There is a prophecy in Neverland?"  
  
"Yes. It told of a great power that helped to keep the island and its inhabitants young. This power can be controlled by the right person, to make the island time go in reverse, keep it still, or to push it forward," Hook turned to Nicole. "Like the time in my world?"  
  
"Exactly. I have been able to hold that power, but the prophecy also told of a child, that would come to the island and ultimately control the power, and to keep the time in their power."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I believe that you are that child. You can help me hold the power. You can help me control time."  
  
"I'm no child, and you could dream on, like I would help you, Codfish."  
  
"You are making a big mistake, my dear. I'll give you one more day to think it over. Smee, take her away."  
  
"Yes *hic* sir," Nicole nor Hook didn't really notice it, but Smee had broken into the captain's rum case again, and was drunk. He stumbled to the storage room trying to keep in step with Nicole. "Now you *hic* be good," Smee closed the door to the storage, but had forgotten to lock it. "Score!" Nicole rushed toward the door and opened it to see all the crew on the main deck. They all turned to her, "What are you doing out here?" One of the crew members started to walk toward her. She thought fast, "Do you guys want to see something cool?"  
  
"Cool?" the crew stood around confused, like always.  
  
"Yeah, you know . . . kind of like, um . . . cutting someone's throat," the whole crew cheered. "Alright, watch this," Nicole took out her gloves that she grabbed off her dresser before she left. "Ooooooo . . ." the whole crew looked over her gloves, "No, this is not the thing I was going to show you. Do any of you know where there is a dull sword?" One of the crew members handed her a dull bladed sword that sort of represented her saber at home, and just about the same weight. "Alright, watch this." Nicole started to spin the sword at the blade, thankful that the blade was dull and worn out. The whole crew stared at awe; they were all wondering how a simple girl could do a magical thing. "If you guys think that this is amazing, you're going to flip about what I'm going to do next." Nicole stopped the sword from spinning, and dipped the hilt of the sword down at a forty-five degree angle then pushed with her right hand, and at the same time lifting her left. The sword left her hand spinning a full five times before landing in her hands, perfectly parallel to the floor boards. The whole crew was amazed, and then cheered. They all found some dull swords and tried it themselves, and soon enough, they all knocked themselves out. "Finally, it took them long enough." Nicole ran and jumped off the side of the ship, dove into the water and swam for shore.  
  
Unknown to Nicole, Peter had watched the whole thing from the mast. Peter flew over her, and picked her out of the water. "Whoa!" Nicole was a little surprised, since she didn't hear him come up behind her. "You know, you could give me a warning."  
  
"Sorry. I saw what you just did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got the whole crew knocked out. How did you think of that?"  
  
"Most people are fascinated with how we can toss the equipment so high. I wondered how much a group of idiots would be fascinated by it," Nicole laughed at the pirates, even though they were still lying on the deck unconscious. Peter flew over a meadow when Nicole's curiosity got the better of her, "Peter, why didn't you tell me about the prophecy?" 


	5. first dare

Peter almost dropped Nicole over the meadow that they were fling over, but held on. Peter decided that they should land in the meadow, so that they would not crash land. "Who told you about the prophecy?" Nicole walked out of his arms, "Why didn't you tell me that I might be the one?" Peter looked confused, "I didn't think that you were."  
  
Nicole eyed Peter, "I knew that you believed and that you could be some help in defeating Hook. I didn't know that the codfish had control over that power, and I didn't even think that it was connected. But now this all makes sense. The Lost Boys and me ageing, and him defeating others without fighting. That's why the others didn't stay, they didn't want to age."  
  
"That's why you're fifteen, instead of twelve, and that your attitude has changed so much, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't know what was happening. I thought that I was aging from going to the real world and back, but it was Hook all along."  
  
"Peter, do you think that he is right? About me being the one to control time in Neverland?"  
  
"I don't know. You are different from others, especially the girls. Hook might actually be right for once."  
  
"Thanks very much," Nicole said sarcastically. "For what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm getting too tired to think about it."  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the tree. He'll look for you at your home if I take you back."  
  
"Alright," Nicole started to walk, but then collapsed on the ground. "Nicole what's wrong?" Nicole tried to get up, but her vision was swirling. "I don't know what is happening, I can't concentrate." Nicole fell asleep on the ground. "Hook must have drugged her," Peter picked her up and started to fly toward the tree, looking ever so often at Nicole sleeping peacefully, in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Amazing, it won't obey me anymore. Not since the girl arrived," Hook stood before the sphere of power, "Keep trying men, if we lose that power, then we lose our chance." Hook stepped out of the far cabin and went out on the deck. "What happened here!?" The captain looked over the main deck; everywhere that he looked his men were sprawled out, knocked out cold. Hook went over to one of the men and picked him up by his hook, "What happened here?" The Captain yelled at the pirate. "The girl." Hook dropped the pirate and walked toward the storage room. He knocked open the door and looked inside, "She escaped! Sound the alarm! We need to get the girl back!" Hook stepped back into the far cabin, "We need all the man power! We can figure the power out later!" Smee and the other pirate, that was helping the captain, rushed out of the room and toward the small boats.  
  
***  
  
Nicole's eyes kept squinting tighter in her sleep, like she was in pain. After Peter got to the tree he put Nicole in one of the beds and watched over her. He whipped the strain of hair out of her face as he applied a damp washcloth to her forehead. After he applied the cloth Nicole calmed down and her eyes started to open. "Hey, I thought that you would never wake up," Peter handed her a cup of water, "That was some strange drug that Hook must have slipped you," Nicole shook her head, "I didn't take anything from Hook to eat or drink."  
  
"Then why did you faint?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like everything was swirling around me. And I fainted," Nicole put down the cup and looked around her, "I'm not where I think I am, am I?" Peter smiled and stood up, "Nicole, welcome to the lair." Peter waved his hand over the lair. "Where are the Lost Boys?"  
  
"In the other room. They were asking questions about you," Nicole stood up and walked to the bearskin blocking the entrance to the room. "Then let's answer some of their questions." Nicole went into the next room, with Peter not that far behind her. "Men! Attention!" The Lost Boys stood up at attention, facing their great leader, but something was off. 'They're older,' Nicole thought, as she looked them over. "Sound off!" Peter commanded. "Slightly!"  
  
"Nibs!"  
  
"The twins!"  
  
"Cubbie!"  
  
"And Tottles!" Nicole looked on with wonder, but with a smile. "Nice to meet you all. It's been one of my biggest dreams since I was a little girl." She looked over each one individually. Most of them looked like they were thirteen, except Tottles who now looked like he was eight, instead four, like he was in the movies. They all crowded around her, "Are you going to help us fight Hook?"  
  
"I'm going to try to best I can."  
  
"Were you actually on his ship? And escaped on your own?"  
  
"Yes, that's right." The boys were very interested, "You want me to show you how I did it?"  
  
"Yeah!" The boys followed her outside where she took a dull sword and started to spin it. She did many tosses, starting from a single, going all the way up to a ten, which she didn't even know that she could do. The boys were amazed, but didn't want to try it themselves. 'At least they know better then the pirates on the ship,' Nicole thought. When she caught the last toss she looked over at the entrance to the cave and saw Peter leaning on the doorway. 'She really is amazing, maybe she is the one.' Nicole told the boys that she was done for the day and headed back inside.  
  
"Hey Nicole," Peter grabed her arm as she walked by him. "Yeah Peter?"  
  
"Do you still have the bottle of pixie dust that was in the bag?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do want to go learn how to fly?" Nicole's eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you kidding? I would absolutely love to!"  
  
***  
  
Peter led Nicole a steep cliff that was towered over the waves from the sea. Nicole opened the bottle and sprinkled some of the dust on, "Now just need to think of a happy thought," Nicole said to herself. "What makes me happy?" She looked over the island, 'This place makes me happy. Being here, actually having this adventure, having my dream come true.' Nicole looked over at Peter, 'And being here with him.' Nicole started to feel herself float off the ground. "That's it! Just hold on to that happy thought!" Nicole stayed in the air and did loops and just twirling in circles. "This is great!" Peter came over to her, "Now, try it over the cliff."  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What are you afraid of? You can fly now," Nicole looked over the cliff. "No way."  
  
"Come on I do it all the time."  
  
"Well that's you."  
  
"I dare you."  
  
"What?" Nicole had never turned down a dare in her life, and if he dared her, she would have to do it. "I dare you to fly over the cliff. I dare you to fly, no, I dare you to live." Nicole eyed him. She stepped right up to his face, then ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Nicole looked at how much further it was to the ground; she thought it would be a good time to think happy. She started to think, and caught her thought, but then the feeling of pain started to shock through her, she couldn't concentrate on her thought. Peter looked down and knew there was something wrong, he jumped over the edge and flew down for her. He caught her in his arms, and she was holding her head. She stopped after a few seconds, "Are you alright Nicole?" Nicole turned to Peter and saw that they were only a few centimeters apart. "Yeah, I'm just fine." Peter and Nicole just looked at each other's eyes for a while, until Nicole shook herself out of it. She jumped out of Peter's arms, "Bet, I'll make it to the lair before you do!" She gets a flying head start, "Not in this lifetime!" Peter flew after her as fast as he could to catch up. 


	6. New Discoveries

After Nicole and Peter got back from teaching her how to fly, they decided to go to sleep. Nicole woke up in the middle of the night, and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Nicole looked over the island, 'This is the most wonderful place that I could ever be.' Nicole sat down on one of the stumps and watched as the moon glided over the trees. She watched the sky, watching it play out its silent melody that only the eyes could appreciate. (I know it's sappy, sorry) Nicole looked down at her hand, and saw the most beautiful flower. She didn't want to pick it, she felt that it needed to be there if another person came and wanted to appreciate its beauty. "Ahem," Nicole looked behind her and saw Peter standing in the light of the moon. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I needed to get some fresh air," Peter came over and sat next to her. "Nicole, what happened to you today? When you jumped off you were doing fine, but then you continued falling, and when I caught you, you were holding your head like it hurt."  
  
"I don't know what's the matter with me. I never had this happen before, it's like something's trying to get me to do something else, to be something else then what I am. The first time, it was like I was dizzy, and I couldn't concentrate, but the second time it was a huge pain in my head. I don't know what it is."  
  
"Do you think it has to do with the power and Hook?"  
  
"I don't know. It was so weird, it was like Hook knew that I was the one to control time, but he didn't show it to me. I think that as soon as he knows how to use it completely, he'll get rid of me."  
  
"No he won't. Cause I'll protect you, no matter what."  
  
"Thank you Peter."  
  
"You want to go back inside? It's getting cold," Peter got up and offered his hand to her. "Alright." They both glided over to the entrance of the lair and went inside. Neither of them knew that a certain fairy was ease dropping, and getting a little apprehensive about the new guest.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the whole group decided to go out and get some food for breakfast. Tink went up to Peter and said something into his ear, "Ok, Tink, go ahead. We'll meet you at the lair. Nicole, Tink wants to show you around the island. We'll meet you back at the lair, all right?"  
  
"Ok," Peter and the Lost Boys went ahead to find some more of the trees that had some fruit. "What did you want to show me first, Tinkerbell?"  
  
'My fist, that's what.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'I said my- what? You can understand me?!'  
  
"Yes, I can understand you perfectly."  
  
'That's impossible! Only Peter is able to understand me.'  
  
"But I can. How can that be possible?"  
  
'I don't know how, but now that you can understand me, listen. Peter is mine, back off!'  
  
"Tinkerbell, I'm not trying to take Peter away from you, alright."  
  
'It doesn't seem like it!' Tink started to pull at Nicole's hair. "Tink, knock it off!" Nicole started to turn in circles hoping to fling the little fairy off. She tripped on one of the tree roots and fell back on some moss that then broke under her weight. Nicole and Tink fell down the hole, bumping into the walls covered with moss. They finally reached the bottom with a loud thud. Nicole lifted her head to see many flying lights around her head. She sat up and looked around her, "Tinkerbell, are you still here? Are you alright?" Tink stood up throwing off some moss that fell over her, and held her head in one of her hands, 'Yeah, I'm alright.' Nicole stood up and started to walk around the cavern that they fell in, "Where are we?"  
  
'You are in the realm of the remaining fairies of Neverland,' a bright, blue light came up to Nicole's face. Tink flew up to the side of Nicole's face, staring at the small blue light facing both of them. 'Glad to finally make you acquaintance Miss Bell,' the light referred to Tink. The light started to dim and both Nicole and Tink saw that there was a shape forming under the light. It was a fairy with bright, white, with a blue shirt, with dark pants underneath the shirt, and it was a boy. He had brown hair and green eyes. Both of them just stared at the fairy, especially Tink, who was also looking over the boy fairy. 'My name is Cosmos, I'm one of the guards of the realm of Fairies.'  
  
"No offense, but shouldn't you be guarding the realm from me?"  
  
'No, I get the feeling that you are safe. And coming down here with the famous and beautiful Tinkerbell helps,' Cosmos looked over at Tink, and she blushed at his comment. "Where are all the other fairies, Cosmos?"  
  
'All the lights around us are the fairy population,' Cosmos waved his hand at all the other lights in the cavern, but never took his eyes off of Tinkerbell. Soon all the lights started to dim and show their true forms. Most of the small ones would point at Nicole and look up at the older fairies holding their hands. The teenage-looking fairies pointed and whispered into each other's pointy ears. "Cosmos, what are they whispering about?"  
  
'You. We have never had a visitor like you down here before. I should take both of you to the elders; they would be very interested in the world up above.' For once he turned away from Tink's face and started to float toward another cavern room. "Wait don't you two hear that, or are you two a little too preoccupied with each other?" Tinkerbell kind of gave her a smug look then listened, and heard some grunting. "Maybe she has found the cave. Hurry up men." Tink's eyes went wide, 'Hook!' Nicole turned toward Cosmos, "Thanks for the offer for the tour, but we got to lead them away from this place, no telling what that codfish might do to you down here." Nicole took off in another direction, toward the exit. 'Thanks anyway. I hope to see you around Neverland Cosmos,' Tink took after Nicole without even waiting for Cosmos to respond. 'Yeah me too. But you two have no idea how much trouble that pirate has caused.' He looked after the two girls.  
  
Nicole and Tink led the pirates around in circles for a while, until they saw that it was getting late, and should head back to meet up with Peter and the Lost Boys. While flying back Nicole looked over at Tink, who seemed to be out of it, "So Tink, are we going to finish that talk about Peter?"  
  
'No, that's all right. Plus he wouldn't like me beating you up since he really thinks you might be the one.' Nicole kind of snickered at the last remark, 'What's so funny Nicole?'  
  
"You, beating me up? Who, pray tell, is about ten times as big as you?" Tinkerbell hit Nicole's arm, which Nicole barely felt, but took after the fairy anyway, or she wouldn't hear the end of it. They raced in front of the moon creating a shadow of fairy and girl. 


	7. True Self

Nicole and Tink flew back to the lair as fast as they could, Nicole in front trying to get a head of Tink so that she wouldn't be it. "Give up Tink," Nicole called back to the fairy, "I tagged you and you can't get me back!" Tink tried to go faster, 'Just watch Nicole, I'll get you!' Nicole going so fast fell through the entrance of the lair. She landed right in front of Peter, "So, you and Tink have a nice flight, Nicole?" Nicole looked up at him, giving him a smile, but then Tink came tumbling down the tunnel plopping on Nicole's head. 'Got you! Told you I'm the best at tag.' Nicole looked up at Tink who climbed down to stand on her nose, facing her in the eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You won . . . this time." Nicole got up and looked at Peter's face, which was now filled with confusion. "How did you understand Tink?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can also understand other fairies."  
  
"Other fairies? Tink is the only one in Neverland."  
  
"No she isn't. Tink and I found something extraordinary."  
  
"Something that I haven't found yet? What is that?"  
  
"Tink and I found a huge realm of fairies. They look just like Tinkerbell," Tinkerbell nodded her head agreeing with Nicole's story, "but some have different color then others. Especially Cosmos." Nicole looked over at Tink and saw her blush. Peter was shocked, but interested, he had always wondered where his little fairy friend had come from, maybe she had come from this realm. "Why were you two flying so fast?"  
  
'We were playing tag.'  
  
"And before that we were leading Hook and his crew around in circles. We needed to lead them away from the cave."  
  
"Let's go back to the cave. I'm very interested, and if Hook was around there, he might know about it already." Nicole jumped out of the lair first, followed closely by Peter, and then Tink followed them both.  
  
They soon landed outside of the cave, and took precautions before entering. As soon as they got deep enough into the cave, Cosmos, the fairy they had met earlier, was waiting for them. "Hey you're back!" Cosmos flew over to them. "Cosmos, this is Peter."  
  
'I know of the great Peter Pan," Cosmos said hello to Peter then went straight over to Tink. 'Miss Bell,' he bowed and offered his arm out to her, and of course she took it. "Is he why she is being so nice to you?" Nicole nodded her head, and saw the two fairies begin to go deeper into the cavern. "Well, we better catch up to them before they go on without us. Miss Nicole," Peter said mimicking Cosmos's actions. Nicole playfully hit him in the side, but then took his arm, "Thank you very much kind sir." They all walked into a different cavern with a three other fairies sitting next to each other. Cosmos introduced the three fairies, 'These are the elders of the fairy community, known as the fairy council.' Nicole was confused, "With all respect, how can there be elders of anything in Neverland?"  
  
'We made the time flow down here, but not on the surface,' Nicole was startled by them answering. 'You mush be the child.' Nicole didn't know what to say back. Was she really the child that they were all looking for? 'Of course you are, I can feel it.' Nicole looked up in shock. "How did you know what I was thinking?" The three elders came down from the top of their pedestals, 'Come sit down, children.' Nicole and Peter sat down as they were asked to, but Tink decided to go on a flight through Neverland with Cosmos. 'Do you want to know the full prophecy?'  
  
"There is more to it then what I know?"  
  
'There is much more that you need to know,' the eldest of the three came forward. Nicole was about to speak again, but then she fell to the ground with a pain in her head. "Ahhh!" Nicole held to her head as Peter knelt by her side, hoping to help in some small way. "What's happening to her?" Peter looked up at the fairies, 'Some one must be tampering with the power.' Soon the pain in her head melted away, and she was better. "Nicole, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Please tell me the story."  
  
"Maybe we should go home and rest."  
  
"No, I want to know," Peter looked at her with concern, "I'll be fine." She loked at the council, "Please tell me." The eldest began the story, as Nicole and Peter sat next to each other, looking like two small kids at story time. 'Long ago when the world was new-'  
  
"Hey, I know this!" Peter pointed out, "Maybe you have, but I haven't. Now calm down." Nicole said to Peter, "Please continue."  
  
'As I was saying, Long ago when the world was new, the world was made of both Magical and non-magical beings. We all lived in harmony, until one day a young man came forth and began a harsh and long wart between the two types of beings. This man's name was Hook, he led the human army behind the safety of his ship, the Jolly Roger. He convinced humans that the magic that we used was black, and evil; even though we had used our magic to help, and not to destroy. In the midst of this war a woman gave birth to a child, but this was not a normal child. The child was half magic and half human. The mother knew that she couldn't trust the other humans with the child, for there was a large amount of prejudice. The mother came before the fairy council and asked for the fairies to take care of the young boy. The fairies had sympathy on the woman and the young boy. They took the boy in, that boy was you Peter,' Peter looked at the ground, "So that is why I can't remember how I got here."  
  
The elder continued, 'Our numbers were slowly, but surly dwindling, so were the numbers of the magical creatures. The fairies decided to do something about it. The original fairy council created an island, in another world, but still connected to your through passage of a bright star. Peter was fairly young when we made our escape to Neverland, which is what we called the island. Some how Hook heard of our flee to Neverland and tried to lead his army to follow us, but only he and his ship made it through. Peter soon became curious, and we allowed him to be able to go and visit the world he once knew. But we were very cautious and assigned a new fairy to look over him. Soon he and the young fairy forgot about this realm and started to live on their own.'  
  
"But I don't understand something," Nicole asked, "If this island was created after the real world, the wouldn't time pass in Neverland like in the real world?"  
  
'When the Island was created, out of the sight of human eyes, the population of the magical creatures was limited. So the original council created a power, they called it the Sphere of Time. This sphere enabled the surface of Neverland to stay young. In this realm, since fairies have a long life span, time continued. But with creating this sphere, the council knew that Hook would eventually reach out his evil hand to capture the sphere, and control of time. So they decided to take a part of the sphere, to hide it away in the real world so that Hook could not control the sphere totally, even if he had gotten a hold of it.'  
  
"I understand all of this, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Nicole.  
  
'The piece of the sphere that was taken from it was hope of a child.'  
  
"Hope of a child?"  
  
'Yes. It is like a child was promised in that piece, but we couldn't find a couple that would raise the without hate, in our time. But fifteen years ago, we found a couple that would nurture the child. We sent a group of fairies that carried the piece with them down to Earth to the couple and blessed them with the piece in their sleep. They soon were blessed with a girl child. A girl child that had control over time, but never knew. That child was you, Nicole.'  
  
"Are you telling me that I'm part fairy?"  
  
'Yes, just like Peter. That explains how you and Peter can communicate to fairies, like Tinkerbell.'  
  
"But I look like a normal human, Peter has the pointy ears."  
  
'We arranged it that way, but you must understand. Because you were blessed with this gift, it is up to you to stop Hook. You cannot let him gain control of the sphere. If he controls the sphere, to take control of Neverland, the island will die. You are connected to the sphere, just as it is part of you, but you have to be together to actually control it's full power. It is up to you to return Neverland back to it's normal time, to give back the youth to the ones it was stolen from.'  
  
"You can count on me. I'll do what ever it takes to help Neverland."  
  
'Nicole, before you go. The prophecy states that after the chills set things right, the child loses their magic.'  
  
"I'll be fully human?"  
  
'Yes, and you'll never be able to see Neverland again.'  
  
"What?!" Peter and Nicole yelled in unison. Peter stood up and stepped toward the elders, "Why won't she be able to come back?"  
  
'Just like there was prejudice in the real world against you, Peter, there is prejudice in this world as well.'  
  
"The Lost Boys are human, and they are allowed to stay here."  
  
'When the Lost Boys came here, they gave up their human being. They decided to be magic forever.' Nicole lowered her head, accepting the decision. "But . . ." Peter was still trying to find an excuse for her to stay, "Peter it is no use. It is part of the prophecy, something that was written over thousands of years ago, we can't change it." Peter couldn't believe it and stomped out of the cave. "There is one other thing I don't grasp."  
  
'What is that?'  
  
"I'm thought as a young adult on my world, why does the prophecy call for mew, but a child at the same time?"  
  
'You still believed in Neverland and in magic growing up. Yes, your appearance is of a young adult, but you heart and mind was still pure, it was still a child's.' Nicole thought about it for a few seconds, "Thank you for telling me the truth." Nicole turned and started to walk out of the cavern. 'Nicole, we know that you fell for the boy. Stop now, before it become too strong, and you cannot fulfill your destiny.' Nicole nodded; still facing the exit, then began to run, then jumped to start to fly. Her eyes began to water with tears, ' If I can't come back, then I'll never see Peter. I guess they are right, I have to keep priorities straight, or I might not be able to leave.' 


	8. The Closer You Get...

After being told of her destiny, Nicole decided to go on a walk. She soon found a meadow filled with the flowers that she saw earlier growling by the stump. She laid down in the flowers and looked up at the sky that was now black, but dotted with the light from the stars. 'What am I going to do?' Nicole thought hard, 'Why do I ask myself that question? I know I have to help Neverland, I promised that fairy council. But I don't want to leave. The only way I can prevent Hook from taking over Neverland is to stop him and take control of the sphere.' As she finished her thought she saw two lights float by. Nicole followed the two lights with her eyes as they both landed on a nearby mushroom.  
  
'At least she is happy,' Nicole started to tear, 'She has found her love, and gets to stay with him.' Nicole was on the edge of tears, but stopped herself. She watched the two fairies; Cosmos gave Tink a kind of token that was so small that Tink wore it as a ring. Tink hugged Cosmos then gave him a kiss. Nicole turned away and began to sing "Second Star to the Right" in her head. She opened her eyes to see a very familiar face floating above her. "You needed to get some more fresh air?"  
  
Nicole sat up and Peter crossed his legs Indian style and floated down to her. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Peter sat down on the ground next to her, "Are you going to be all right?" Nicole took a deep breath in, "I don't know Peter. I really don't know." Peter took her in his arms, "I grew up believing one thing all of my life, and then it all changes. The one land that was real to me, fantasy to others, is now being taken over by an evil pirate, piece by piece dying . . . and it's confusing."  
  
"What if they are wrong?" Nicole looked up at Peter, "How can they be wrong? How can you explain my pains, how I can talk to Tinkerbell?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can't except what they told us," Nicole walked out of his arms, "Peter, this was preordained thousands of years ago. I have to get the sphere from Hook and save Neverland, or it will die," Nicole turned from him and looked down to see a flower wilting by the edge of the trees.  
  
"But what about after it is fulfilled, Nicole?"  
  
"What about it?" Peter came up to Nicole and turned her around to face him, "The prophecy told that you would never see Neverland again." Nicole pushed his arms from her, "You don't think I know that, Peter?!" Nicole was again on the verge of tears, "But if I don't fulfill this, there will be no Neverland to come back to."  
  
"And if you do," Peter stepped in front of her, "I'll never see you again." Nicole looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. She had to face away, but it was too late, she started to break down. "Saying good-bye to some one close is hard, but its part of growing up." Peter held her arms, "No! Nicole you will come back, you will not be lost!" Nicole looked into his face and he turned away seeing the pain on hers, "I don't want to grow up! I don't want things to change!" He took a few steps from her and looked down at the ground, "I don't want to say good-bye." Nicole now stepped in front of him, "Peter, I have always wanted to come here and have an adventure like this, but now that I am here, I would give up everything just to stay," Nicole held on to him.  
  
Peter looked up from the ground and saw her. The moonlight shown over her face, and reflected in her tears and in her green eyes. Her hair was as black as the sky, but the light from the moon made it look like there were stars in her hair. Peter finally responded, "Then why don't you?" He brushed the piece of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Believe me Peter, I want to with all my heart and soul. But if the prophecy is correct, then I have no choice." Nicole's tears were more apparent by the moon's bright reflections on the new ones that had just fallen. Peter held her close hugging her tightly in his arms, letting her bawl into his shirt. Peter closed his eyes, 'How ca I just let her go? Why can't we make our own destiny? I can't just simply say good-bye to her.' He buried his face in her hair and smelled it. Nicole started to calm down and buried her face into his shirt, hoping somehow that all of this would go away.  
  
They both held on to one another, like there was nothing else that was real, and to stay real themselves, must hold on. 'Why does fate give you the perfect guy, that loves you back, and you must give him up to save a whole world that is depending on you? And you alone. How can fate be so cruel?' Nicole couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything I her life was falling apart. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing, but her love fro Peter.  
  
Peter and Nicole kept hold of each other for at least fifteen minutes, letting the slight breeze pass them by. Nothing around them mattered, nothing around them existed. Only them, and this moment they were sharing. Nothing else, but this moment. Peter took his face from her hair and put his chin on the top of her head. "Nicole, I have to tell you something before the prophecy is completed." Nicole couldn't look up at him, not now, not when they were this close. "I think that I'm in love with you." Peter took his chin from the top of her head and looked down at her. Nicole breathed in and looked into Peter's eyes. "I don't think I am," Peter's face went to disappointment, "I know that I am." Peter smiled down at her, and started to lean toward her.  
  
The two came closer and their lips finally met in their first kiss. Nicole couldn't believe it. Her first kiss was with the only guy she had always believed in, but had never seen until a few nights ago. But in her heart, she knew she had always loved him, in some way she knew. She unknowingly wrapped her arms around his waist. Peter's hand held her face and the other held to her back. They broke the kiss and their eyes were closed until they both opened them at the same time. Peter was going to lean in for another kiss, but she stopped him. "Peter, I can't."  
  
"Why?" Peter touched his forehead to hers and tried to look into her eyes, but she was looking down. "The closer you get to a person . . . the harder it is to say good-bye to them." Nicole finally made eye contact with Peter. "Then let's not say good-bye."  
  
"I wish it was that easy," Nicole walked out of his embrace and finally felt the slight breeze of the night. "I'm sorry." She turned from him and flew off into the brush. 'Peter, I can't fall for you, or I won't be able to go back. But I think that it is already too late.' Peter stood alone in the meadow, the breeze blowing through his hair. As the single tear fell down from his eye the breeze blew it away. Peter looked down where the tear fell. It landed on a wilted flower at the edge of the trees, by Nicole's footprint, "Good-bye Nicole." 


	9. Prophecy Fulfilled

Nicole sat by the water; watching as the water washed over her feet, then back out to sea. She looked over, into the bay that was a few hundred feet away from her and saw the Jolly Roger sitting in the bay. "As long as they are over there, and I'm here, I'm fine." Nicole took her feet out of the rushing water and looked into trickling tide. The water around the shore began to turn black and disperse into the inlet and out into the sea. Nicole stood up and gasped, "It's getting worse. Neverland is barely holding on." Nicole stood on the edge of the water and touched the surface. The water touching her hand became clear once again, but stopped to cover only half of the black. "I can only do so much, but I need to do what I can." Nicole turned toward the ship, started to run and took a jump off the rocks into the air. "Now off to fulfill my destiny," Nicole flew toward the Jolly Roger.  
  
***  
  
Peter sat on his throne picking up random objects and throwing them aside. He sighed and suck even further into his chair, 'I hope Nicole will be all right and come back soon.' Tink soon entered the lair acting as if she was totally out of breath. "What's the matter Tink?"  
  
'It's Nicole, I saw her flying toward Hook's ship,' Peter jumped out of his chair, "She's going to try to stop him by herself," Peter turned to ward Tink, "Tink, round up the Lost Boys, tell them we're going after Hook."  
  
***  
  
"Hook! Come out here, Codfish!" Nicole yelled on the main deck of deck of the Jolly Roger. Hook came through the main cabin door, "Why, Miss Nicole. Back to make your decision?" Nicole squeezed her dagger in her right hand. The rest of the crew came on the main deck as Nicole went up to the Captain. "No, I came to give you a choice Hook." Hook looked at her with a questioning stare, "And what might that be?" Nicole kept her dagger tight in hand, "Give the Sphere of Time back to the fairies of Neverland."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or, I'll have to fulfill my destiny and take place as controller of the sphere. I know that you have been trying to control it, but it won't listen will it Hook?"  
  
"No," Hook grabbed his sword, "but I will find a way to make it obey me." Nicole brought up her dagger, "Listen Hook, if you don't return the sphere, Neverland will die, and most likely you along with it."  
  
"At least I will finally be rid of those magical creatures," Hook pushed forward with his sword, "and you." Nicole jumped back and balanced on the railing, "If you kill me, you'll never be able to work the power."  
  
"Like I said, I'll find a way," Hook jumped forward, but his sword clashed against the steel of a certain dagger, "PAN!"  
  
"Peter, this is my fight!" Peter threw off Hook, whistled and the fairies, with the Lost Boys piled on the ship, "You don't always have to be the hero." Peter smiled at her, "Go find the sphere, we can take care of the Codfish and crew." Nicole stuck her dagger in her belt and ran toward the main cabins. "Pan! Always in my way!"  
  
"Here for you always, Hook!"  
  
***  
  
Nicole searched deep into the hall of rooms, until she stopped as a heavy feeling took over her, and she fell to the ground. She looked forward and noticed glowing from underneath one of the doors. Something totally took control over her body; she got up from the floor and started to walk toward the light. As she reached out to the doorknob, the light started to fade, she opened the door and stood in the doorway. Her bright green eyes began to glow with the same green light the orb in front of her was emitting. She began stepping toward the sphere, but she was no longer in control of any part of her body, it was doing this on it's own. Her hand reached out to the sphere and the sphere began to float in the air. It floated toward her as she put her hand down. The sphere melted into her body and there was a huge blast of energy, her hair was blown upwards, as if there was a huge wind from beneath her. Her whole body soon started to glow, and coming from her back were two wonderful wings that looked like they could wrap around her. Her hair floated back down on her back, between the two wings. Nicole opened the door of the room and glided toward the deck.  
  
***  
  
"Give up boy! I will find a way to control the sphere and bring an end to you and your kind."  
  
"I'll never give up Hook! Nicole is the one and will save Neverland." As Hook and Peter fought on the main deck, the Lost Boys and fairies battled the crew below. Swords clashed, and splashes made from pirates going over board could be heard. Peter lunged forward and missed Hook by only centimeters. Hook took the opportunity and made a bad cut in Peter's left arm. Peter grasped his arm with his free hand. "You'll never win, boy." Suddenly all the sounds of fighting below stopped and many gasps could be heard from all over the boat.  
  
"Captain Hook," the captain looked behind him and saw a fairy standing on the top of the hip's hull, but it was bigger then most. "You should understand by now." Hook recognized the voice and knew that it was Nicole. Now furious that she was really a magical creature this whole time, "What's that?!" Nicole glided down to the deck, "You can never win. As long as there is faith, trust, pixie dust," she turned her head toward Peter, "and love."  
  
"Enough of this!" Hook took his sword away from Peter and tried to bring it down on Nicole's head. Nicole raised her hand up and the sword stopped in mid-air. "Well, you're right about one thing, Hook." Nicole threw down her hand, causing the sword to fling from Hook's hand, and stuck in the wood doorframe. "Enough of this. Enough of your evil, and enough pain." Nicole flew up into the sky above the ship, and the sky filled with a bright, blinding light.  
  
A/N: What will happen to Nicole? Will the prophecy be completely fulfilled? Find out in my last chapter. Chapter 10: Neverland's Fate. Hope you've enjoyed this fic so far. Sorry for another cliffhanger! Hope to update soon! See ya till then! 


	10. Neverland's Fate

The light was so bright everyone had to shield his or her eyes. "You swabs!" Hook yelled down to his crew, "Stop her!" The pirates started to climb the tall mast in spite of the bright light making their eyes water. Nicole stopped radiating with light and looked down at the pirates. Nicole brought out her hand toward the pirates. Her eyes glowed with the light, along with her hand. Soon a huge blast of light hit the crew head on. The crew floated down to the deck, but they were changed into toddlers. The Lost Boys took their swords, "Don't worry boys, they won't cause anymore havoc."  
  
"But I will," Hook held up a sword to Peter's throat. "Give me the power, or he dies." Nicole stood there for a minute wondering what to do. "Nicole! Don't listen to him, it's your power!" Hook held the blade closer to Peter. "Fine Hook, just don't hurt him."  
  
Hook smiled and dropped Peter and walked toward Nicole's overhead position. Peter fell to the floor grasping his throat, and then lookied at Nicole. Nicole put her hands together, and light started to shine between them. The light flew from her hands and hit Hook in the chest. He started to laugh, "I can feel the energy. Wait- something's not right." Hook looked at his hand and hook, they both began to start to shrink, smaller and smaller. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out, but a bunch of dribble. Nicole stopped giving Hook the light and energy, now seeing that he was an eight month old baby. Nibs came up and took the hook away, so that he would not hurt himself, the baby started to cry.  
  
Nicole turned back toward the island and started to glow once again. "Nicole! You don't have to do this anymore! The threat is gone!" Peter cried helplessly up to Nicole. Cosmos and Tinkerbell came up to Peter, 'Peter, there is a part of the prophecy that the elders did not tell you.' Peter looked at Cosmos, wondering why they didn't tell him, 'The prophecy said that there is a warrior that protects the island, that warrior is you Peter. You've protected this island from Hook right from the beginning. It said that this warrior and the child would fall in love with one another, and after the prophecy was fulfilled the warrior would not be found in Neverland. That is why the council didn't tell you. They want you to stay with us in Neverland, but I believe it is up to you.' Peter couldn't believe the greed of the council, "Thank you Cosmos. Tell the council that chose my heart over their wishes. Now that Hook is no longer a threat, they need no more protection." Tink came up to Peter's face and hugged the side of his face, 'I'm going to miss you Pan. Be careful, where ever you go.'  
  
"I'll miss you too, Tink. Cosmos, keep her out of trouble," Peter flew up to Nicole; trying to shield his eyes from her glow, but stopped trying by the time he reached her. "Nicole, please stop, Hook is gone!" Nicole looked down at Peter, "I have to do this, Peter. Neverland is still dieing." She closed her eyes, and turned back toward the island. Peter could see a glint of a tear fly off her cheek as she turned toward the island. She lifted her arms above her head and a bright, blue light began to grow bigger and bigger. Peter didn't know what to do, and then he did the only thing he could think of, he went up to Nicole, took her in his arms, and kissed her. When he kissed her a glint of green light came from the kiss and into the glowing, giant sphere that Nicole was making. He stopped the kiss and found that Nicole had her eyes closed and tears down her face. Peter then looked at the sphere, which looked like a hot air balloon. After growing, the light exploded from Nicole's hands and spread it self over the island. The whole island was covered with a blue sheet, then after the blue started to disappear life began to bloom again. The trees and flowers began to blossom and become beautiful once more. The animals around the island that were close to dieing were young and vibrant again.  
  
Once the island was back to normal, a blue mist settled along the deck of the ship. It engulfed the Lost Boys, and then after a few seconds let them go, they were their original ages again. The mist found the Indians, who were run out of their home, and gave their youth back to them. The mist slowly disappeared, but Nicole began to glow more and more, with a white light. Peter still held on to her, unable to let his heart go. Soon they both were glowing in the light, unable to be seen through the light. The light suddenly stopped and they both floated down to the ground, Nicole now in her clothes that she came in, now fully human. The Lost Boys and Tink looked over the two and saw that Peter was still a fifteen year old. He started to move, and opened his eyes. "Peter, you all right?" asked Slightly.  
  
"I'll be fine," he looked at Nicole, and then got up, "Well, it's time for you to go home." Peter picked her up in his arms then made a break for the star.  
  
***  
  
Nicole moved her head from side to side, trying to wake herself up. She finally opened her eyes and saw a very high ceiling. Then she looked to her right and saw a few memorable posters that she got a few years ago. She was back home. Nicole threw her feet over the side of her bed and went to the window, it was still open. The sun hasn't risen yet and she could see all the dew drops on the yard. Nicole sat on the window seat, watched the sun rise and push sunlight through her window. She pushed herself up to get dressed.  
  
Nicole's mother got out of bed, pulled on a bathrobe and trudged to the kitchen. She yelled into her daughter's bedroom, before heading down the stairs, "Nicole! It's time to get up! Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes." She finally made it to the kitchen, dug through the refrigerator, and then turned toward the table. "Nicole!" Nicole looked up from the table, dressed and ready for school. "Hey mom."  
  
"Why are you up so early? Usually you're dragging yourself out of bed, then running out the door at the last second."  
  
"I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Alright, do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm famished," after breakfast Nicole ran out the door, but then remembered that she was still early. She stopped in front of her yard and saw a flower growing from a crack in her sidewalk; it was the same flower that was in the meadow, where she and Peter shared their feelings. She knelt down to the flower and decided to leave it there, to let some one else enjoy it.  
  
She made her way to school, surprising all her friends, and her teachers. Kenny came up to her, "Hey babe what's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing Kenny, just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"I just want to know what's going on."  
  
"Well, I don't want to tell."  
  
"Well, I want you to," before Nicole could retaliate again, some one interrupted. "I think that the lady told you that she doesn't want to." Nicole's eyes went huge, "Isn't that right, Nicole?" She nodded and turned around to see Peter standing in front of her. She smiled bigger then she could ever before. He was wearing the same outfit he did a few days back, but without the beanie cap. Nicole looked closely and saw that his ears were like a human. She looked at him with confusion. "I became human, when I kissed you as you were giving life back to Neverland. I gave up my magical being." Nicole kissed him right in front of everybody, almost knocking him over. Her friend Vanny yelled out to her, "You go girl!" Kenny just stood there, almost looking hurt. He finally admitted defeat and walked away.  
  
Soon, Peter found a home, and a new family, and continued schooling with Nicole. They soon started to grow up, despite Peter's wishes, and after finishing college, got married. They had their own family after a couple of years, and made sure that their home had huge windows that would never be closed, especially the one of their young daughter. One night, their daughter awoke to a slight knocking on the window of her bedroom window, and she saw a tiny light zooming back and forth, trying to get her attention. "Tinkerbell?!" But that's another story . . .  
  
A/N: Love it, hate it? Let me know. Please. . ? I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to make the third fic of Ana and Peter real soon. See Ya! 


End file.
